Festyn Plackowy/scenariusz
Z Danville znikają wszystkie ziemniaki, więc Izabela nie może przygotować placków ziemniaczanych na doroczny festiwal placków organizowany przez jej babcię. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają jej pomóc używając frytek ziemniaczanych Buforda. Niestety DNA Buforda łączy się z kodem genetycznym ziemniaka, powodując powstanie ziemniaczanych gremlinów które demolują miasto. W tym czasie doktor Dundersztyc używa napędzany siłą ziemniaka Historyczno-Armio-Inator, aby z pomocą Spartan podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. Niespodziewanie zamiast Spartan pojawia się Mongolska armia. Za to Fretka i Linda wyruszają na przejażdżkę rowerami. Przejażdżka zmienia się w pościg za Fineaszem i Ferbem. Festyn Plackowy (Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi są w domu spokojnej starości gdzie jest babcia Izabeli.) Narrator: Festyn Plackowy Izabela: Dzięki, za pomoc w przygotowaniach do festyny plackowego. Dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej będzie mi zdobyć odznakę asystenta. (Nana Wydmuchuje nos.) Fineasz: Dzień dobry babciu Shapiro! Nana Shapiro: Już nie mogę się doczekać! Nie jedliśmy niczego od samego rana. Izabela: Zaczniemy przyrządzać placki jak tylko Baljeet wróci z ziemniakami. Baljeet: (Gwałtownie wbiega.) Nie! Nie zaczniecie! Szukaliśmy wszędzie, ale w całym Okręgu trzech stanów nie ma ani jednego ziemniaka! Buford: A mnie właśnie został tylko jeden chips. Oby tylko bajecznie smakował. Izabela: I co ja teraz zrobię? Widzieliście, kiedyś tłum wściekłych emerytów?! To powolne tornado, pełne balkoników i sztucznych szczęk! Fineasz: Buford, pokaż mi na chwilę tego chipsa. (Bierze do ręki chipsa.) Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Wykorzystamy kod DNA tego chipsa, żeby stworzyć własne ziemniaki. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Odkryliśmy ostatnio, że Dundersztyc nie zapłacił kilku rachunków z prąd. To dziwne, dostaje (Na ekranie pokazuje się zdjęcie Charlene.) przecież wysokie alimenty. Jego była żona jest nadziana i nie ukrywam, że także całkiem przystojna! (Niezręczna cisza) Nie... nie żeby mi się tak od razu podobała! Mh… Dowiedz się o co chodzi i powodzenia! (Pepe opuszcza bazę.) (W domu na fotelu leży Fretka, która nie ma z kim spędzić czasu.) Fretka: Lato to nuda! Strasznie się nu-nu-nu-nuudzę! Linda: (Wyciera mokre naczynia.) Zadzwoń do Jeremiasza! Fretka: Pracuje. Linda: Może do Stefy? Fretka: Ma szlaban. Linda: Do Jenny? Fretka: Na wiecu. Linda: Może przyłapiesz braci? Fretka: Ciekawa propozycja jak na ciebie, ale nawet nie ma ich w ogródku. Linda: (Podchodzi do córki.) W taki piękny dzień jak dziś nie można siedzieć pod dachem. Paniusiu wskakuj na rower! Przejedziemy się troszeczkę! Fretka: Kiepski pomysł. Linda: Nie marudź, będzie super! (Zabiera za rękę Fretkę z fotela.) Fretka: (z żenowaniem) Woohoo hura! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe ślizga się na mydle i wpada w dyby.) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Podoba ci się pułapka, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Nazywa się dyby. Przeczytałem to w tej książce. (Wyjmuje książeczkę.) 10 największych pułapek wszech czasów. (Pokazuje makietę szczypców.) Patrz! Są modele! W komplecie była również kieszonkowa wersja 10 największych armii wszech czasów. (Wyjmuje małą, kieszonkową książeczkę.) (Zakłada okulary i czyta..) Jak tutaj napisali "Armia spartańska, była dzielna, budziła strach i wykonywała wszystkie rozkazy bez wahania. I właśnie dlatego mam to (Wychodzi z przebieralni w stroju spartańskiego wojownika.) He? To strój spartańskiego generała. Tak wiem! Starożytnej Grecji mieli ciepły klimat. (Niezręczna cisza) Tak, czy siak! Gdy spartańscy żołnierze mnie zobaczą, wykonają każdy mój rozkaz! I w ten sposób zawładnę okręgiem Trzech Stanów! A skąd niby wezmę spartańską armię w naszych obecnych czasach, pytasz? Moim historycznych-armio-odzysko-inatorem! Ma napęd na ziemniaki, bo wszystkie pieniądze wydałem na mój ostatni inator. Pamiętasz, prawda? Ze-złota-zrobionator! I wiesz co, zużyłem trzy pary butów, by kupić te wszystkie ziemniaki, ale na szczęście, teraz pachnie tutaj frytkami! (Przed domem starców) Fineasz: Panie i panowie! Przed wami niesamowita pyrkownica! Buford, proszę próbkę ziemniaka. (Wkłada chipsa do maszyny, by wyprodukować ziemniaki.) Dobra Ferb, zaczynaj! (Ferb tworzy za pomocą maszyny w ziemi ziemniaki.) To działa! Izabela: Och, jak to dobrze, że będę mogła... ech?(Zauważa, że ziemniaki są żywe.) Fineasz? Te ziemniaki mają oczka! Baljeet: Tak jak wszystkie ziemniaki! Izabela: Tak, ale one mrugają! Fineasz: Buford, chyba nie włożyłeś tego chipsa do ust?! Buford: A jeśli tak, czy miałoby to znaczenie? Fineasz: Najwyraźniej, DNA ze śliny Buforda, połączyło się z DNA ziemniaka., tworząc Bufordowo-ziemniaczaną hybrydę! Ziemniak: Auauauauau! (Żywe ziemniaki wstają i atakują grupę.) Fineasz: Uciekajmy stąd! (Dziec uciekają przed nimi na pyrkownicę.) (ziemniaki przebiegają obok nich.) Buford: Spójrzcie na tych maluszków, moje małe łobuziaki! Czuje jednocześnie wielką dumę i śmiertelne przerażenie! Ziemniak: Uwielbiam taco na ostro! Fineasz: Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy coś zrobić zanim te ehe... Bufordo-ziemniaczane mutanty, zrobią coś złego! Izabela: No, a co będzie z przyjęciem! Fineasz:Racja! Baljeet, ty i Buford zajmijcie czymś emerytów, a my symultanicznie rozprawimy się z tym pyro-gangiem! Chwila! Ferb, czy symultanicznie nie znajduje się na naszej liście słów rzadko używanych przez dzieci! (Ferb kreśli słowo z listy.) Ekstra! (Fretka razem z Lindą jadą na rowerach przez centrum miasta, nastolatka jedzie przed mamą.) Linda: Widzisz, nie jest przyjemnie? Fretka: (Z sarkazmem) Rewelka! Co? (Fretka zauważa tłum ziemniako-gremlinów, a za nimi Fineasza i Ferba w pyrkownicy.) Ziemniaki: Auauauauuau! Fretka: Patrz mamo, ziemniako-gremliny i Fineasz i Ferb! (Wszystko znika zanim Linda zobaczy.) Linda: Ziemniako-gremliny? Fretka, dobrze się czujesz? Fretka: Nawet bardzo! Szybciej mamo, nie stój tak! (Fretka przyśpiesza, by dogonić braci.) Linda: Cieszę się, że nareszcie zmieniłaś podejście! (U Dundersztyca, mężczyzna zwołuje armię) Dundersztyc: A teraz przywołam spartańską armię! Och! Zaraz będą! Zaraz będą! Oto i oni! (Pojawia się mongolska armia) Armia: He? Dundersztyc: Haha! Co, że jak? Co jest, armia mongolska? No wiecie. Pewnie zamiast spartan nacisnąłem Khan. Darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby. Zatem! Dzień dobry, witam wszystkich tak, o to przyszłość moja prze okrutna mongolska armio. Domyślam się, że nie rozumiecie ani jednego mojego słowa i pewnie zmylił was nieco mój strój spartańskiego generała! Eh,e ale razem zawładniemy całym okręgiem Trzech Stanów. (Mongolska armia biegnie do lodówki Dundersztyca taranując go.) Eh, aaauu! Ej, no co wy? Jesteście głodni, w końcu nie jedliście przecież od 1200 lat. Może moglibyśmy zamówić coś. (Jeszcze raz Mongołowie taranują Dundersztyca i wybiegają z jego mieszkania.) Zniszczyliście mój hełm i teraz muszę zdobyć nowy kost... zaraz, zaraz! Już wiem! Przecież to złe przebranie. Muszę szybko skoczyć do wypożyczalni strojów, potem dogonić Mongołów i cały Okręg Trzech Stanów będzie mój! Hahahahaa! (Wybiega z bloku.) (Na festynie plackowym Buford i Baljeet mają za zadanie zabawiać emerytów) Emeryci: Chcemy placki! Chcemy placki! Chcemy placki! Chcemy placki! Dziadek: Należy mi się szacunek, należę do starszego pokolenia. Baljeet: Niby co teraz zrobimy, mieliśmy ich czymś zabawić. Trzeba szybko coś wymyślić. Buford: Ech? Czekajcie ludzie, mam pomysł. (Zakłada swoją skarpetkę na dłoń jako pacynkę.) Siemanko dziadki! To ja, pan skarpetka! Ej, kto wyłączył światło? (Buford dorysowuje mazakiem oczy skarpecie.) Dzięki! (Głucha cisza) Babcia: Ty śmierdzisz! Buford: (Przez skarpetę) To nie było bardzo grzeczne. Baljeet: (Dołącza do zabawy używając swojej skarpety.) Taki już los skarpety. Buford: (Przez skarpetę) Ej, panie skarpetko, a gdzie pan mieszka? Baljeet: (Przez skarpetę) aaa... na prawej. Buford: (Przez skarpetę) Na czym? Baljeet: (Przez skarpetę) Na prawej stopie! Razem: (Przez skarpetę) hahahahaha! Babcia: Obaj śmierdzicie! Baljeet: Myślę, że trzeba dać trochę do pieca. (Piosenka Wrogociele) Razem: Oto właśnie my Fraki i szyk Kiedy w mieście balujemy wszystkie panny ronią łzy. Baljeet: Przez ciebie, czy przeze mnie? Buford: Nie kombinuj kujonie. (Ziemniaki demolują miasto, zabierają mężczyźnie perukę, bawią się wycieraczkami, niszczą chłopcu balony, gonią listonosza, niszczą listy w skrzynce itd.) Chłopiec: Łehehe! Fineasz: Okropny bałagan! Izabela: Niby jak macie zamiar je złapać? (Ferb wyjmuje rurki od maszyny.) Fineasz: Tak! Jeśli odwrócimy ciąg silnika naszej pyrkownicy i połączymy te przewody, moglibyśmy wessać wszystkie ziemniaki do jacuzzi i problem zniknie sam! Izabela: Jacuzzi? Dlaczego w pyrkownicy zrobiliście jacuzzi? Fineasz: Myślę, że ważniejsze jest pytanie (Bierze węże.) dlaczego by nie. (Podłącza je do maszyny.) Pora ruszyć na pyrki! (Ruszają w pościg za ziemniakami.) (Z powrotem w domu spokojnej starości, dalsza część Wrogociele) Razem: A gdybym w otchłań spadał wiem, że On na pewno by mnie złapał Baljeet: A później łomot spuści mi Buford: By dłużej już nie płakał. Razem: Wrogociele z nas Bo my nie lubić się lubimy Wrogociele z nas Ze sobą ciągle walczymy. (Fineasz i Ferb zgarniają ziemniaki do pyrkownicy.) Izabela: O-oł (Ziemniaki atakują psa.) Ziemniak: Lubie ostre taco! Izabela: Zwolnijcie trochę! (Wciąga ziemniaki z psa do pyrkownicy.) Mam kolejne trzy! Jak tam idzie? Ziemniak: Na bombę! (Wpada do jacuzzi.) Fineasz: (Zagląda do środka pyrkownicy.) To działa! Icha! (Ruszają dalej.) (Mongołowie wybiegają z wieżowca Dundersztyca i spotykają ziemniaki.) Mongołowie i ziemniaki: Aaaaaaa! Ziemniak: Ostro! (Głucha cisza) Ziemniaki: Aiaiaiaia! Mongołowie: Frytki! Ziemniaki: (Uciekają przed mongołami.) Aiaiauiaau! Ostro! Mongołowie: Frytki! Izabela: Wow, Buford jadł na śniadanie frytki po mongolsku? Fineasz: Oni raczej nie są od nas. (Jadą za zgrają ziemniaków i mongołów.) (Dundersztyc idzie do sklepu.) Dundersztyc: (Wybiega z swojego wieżowca.) Do wypożyczalni! (z powrotem pogoń) Ziemniaki: Auauauaua! Mongołowie: Frytki! Fineasz: Szybko, za nimi! (Fretka z mamą biegną w pogoń za Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fretka: Aha! Wreszcie ich dogoniłyśmy! Mamo ruchy! (Zatrzymuje się przy mięsnym.) Linda: (Zmęczona jazdą jedzie powoli za Fretką) Fretka, zaczekaj na mnie. Fretka: Ale oni są tuż za rogiem! Linda: Niestety, nie jestem już taka młoda. Fretka: Niech ci będzie! (Ciągnie ze sobą mamę za pomocą kiełbas.) (Przedrzeźniająco)Niestety, nie jestem już taka młoda! Linda: Aaaaaaaaa! (W wypożyczalni kostiumów.) Kasjerka: Jeden strój Dżingis Khana. Płaci pan kartą, czy gotówką? Dundersztyc: Kiepsko stoję teraz z forsą, czy mogę zapłacić ziemniakami? (Pokazuje ziemniaki.) (Z powrotem w domu spokojnej starości, dalsza część Wrogociele) Baljeet: Lubię trudne obliczenia Buford: '''A ja przemoc i pomówienia '''Razem: Każdy z nas ma swoją rolę i dlatego nie zmienia...się Wrogociele z nas Bo my nie lubić się lubimy Wrogociele z nas Ze sobą ciągle walczymy W noc i dzień, nasza walka ciągle trwa Wrogociele z nas, ty i ja! (Tłum ziemniaków i mongołów rozwala ścianę i wkracza do domu starców, następnie pojawiają się również Fineasz i Ferb, którzy starają się złapać pyrki.) Emeryci: Brawo! Brawo! (Klaszczą) Dundersztyc: (Wkracza przez drzwi.) Stać! Moi bracia i... pozostali! Ekhem, patrzę na was kochane, mongolskie chłopaki i serce moje rośnie, ponieważ dobrze wiem, że musicie wypełnić każdy mój rozkaz! Izabela: O nie, plackowy festyn to klapa! Fretka: (Wjeżdża do domu starców.) Aha! Mamo, mamo ziemniako-gremliny i jacyś faceci! Patrz! (Mama przyjeżdża ze stosem gazet na twarzy.) Linda: Próbuje skarbie, ale strasznie dużo jest tych ogłoszeń. (Zdejmuje gazety po częściach.) (U Dundersztyca Pepe odwraca historycznych-armio-odzysko-inator w stronę mongołów, by z powrotem wysłać ich w przeszłość.)(Później skacze na spadochronie) (W domu starców) Dundersztyc: Teraz podbijemy Okręg Trzech Stanów! (Dundersztyc razem z mongołami przenosi się do przeszłości.) (Linda ściąga gazety) Linda: (Na ostatniej części zauważa kupon.) O, kupon! (Chowa go do kieszeni.) To co niby miałam zobaczyć? Fretka: Ale, ale, ale? Linda: Za dużo tej zabawy jak na jeden dzień. (Wraca z powrotem do domu z Fretką.) Fretka: Nieee! (Izabela podchodzi do babci.) Izabela: Och babciu, przepraszam, że zniszczyliśmy festyn! Nana: Skądże, Ha! Najlepsza zabawa odkąd nie dostajemy we wtorki sałatki fasolowej! Występ chłopców był fantastyczny! Izabela: Naprawdę! Nana: Finał był trochę zagmatwany, ale dali czadu skarpetkami! (W tłumie Buford i Baljeet rozdają autografy emerytom.) Buford: Po kolei ludzie, po kolei! Fineasz: Szkoda, że nie zdobyliśmy ziemniaków na ten plackowy festyn. Ale wszystko i tak się udało. (Pojawia się przy chłopcach Pepe w dybach.) A dlaczego Pepe jest w pręgierzu? Ferb: Tak właściwie to dyby. W pręgierzu człowiek stoi wyprostowany, żeby ludzie wokół mogli go trącać i poszturchiwać. Fineasz: Wow! Spodziewałbym się, że tak konkretną wiedzę posiadałby ktoś starszy, choćby sześćdziesięciolatek, lub na przykład siedemdziesięciolatek. (Ferb skreśla słowo "siedemdziesięciolatek" z ich listy.) (Fineasz puszcza mu oko.) (Podczas napisów końcowych dwóch archeologów odczytują tablicę z historią Mongołów.) Narrator: Mongolia, czasy dzisiejsze. Archeolog: To jest to! Nikt tego nie widział od 1000 lat. Legenda mówi o wielkiej bitwie stoczonej pomiędzy Mongolską armią, a ziemniaczanymi gremlinami. Podczas gdy aptekarz z przyszłości próbował powrócić do swoich czasów, wykrzykując "A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku"? (Archeolog 2 odchodzi) Przysięgam, że studiowałem ten język. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3